Un mal menor
by Locurita
Summary: Colaboración a un reto de "Mejor conversación". Rolf y Luna tuvieron hijos tardíos según JK Rowling, ¿alguna vez alguien se preguntó qué significaba eso? ¿O sólo llegaron a la rápida conclusión de que eran dos gemelitos que nacieron mucho después que los Potter y los Weasley? Pues, aquí está otra versión original, aunque no feliz. Gracias por leer.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc.

**N/A:** Esto lo escribí como ejemplo para un concurso sobre "Mejor conversación". Es una idea que tenía ganas de escribir cuando leí sobre que los hijos de Luna eran niños tardíos. Se me ocurrían dos opciones, esta es la opción que decidí plasmar para que no me quedara la idea rondando y sin concretar, aunque la otra opción es la que todos pensamos, que JK se refería a que nacieron mucho después que los hijos de Harry y los de los Weasley. Espero que no les resulte feo, son cosas de la vida y es hermoso cuando las personas sabemos definirnos a todos por igual, tengamos las dificultades que tengamos, físicas o mentales.

* * *

**Un mal menor**

Apoyó su vaso de whiskey con fuerza y sus dedos recorrieron de mala gana el contorno de vidrio casi congelado. En el escritorio sólo había una botella casi vacía y dos vasos; uno continuaba intacto, el otro mantenía los cubos de hielo derritiéndose dentro, solitarios.

―No sé qué hacer ―dijo por cuarta vez en la noche. Miró hacia abajo con los ojos húmedos―. Dijeron que probablemente queden así.

―Tal vez puedan encontrar una solución ―aseguró la directora de Hogwarts, sentada en la silla tras el escritorio. El despacho permanecía igual que siempre. En el retrato detrás, Dumbledore dormitaba.

―No hay posibilidades, profesora, los medimagos no pueden hacer nada ―explicó el hombre volviendo a servirse en su vaso y tomando como si de agua se tratase.

―Quizás Hermione Granger pueda ayudarlos a encontrar la cura ―sugirió McGonagall sin perder las esperanzas―. Sería normal que encontrara algún tipo de avance muggle.

―¡Son retrasados, por Merlín! ¿No lo entiende? ―dijo desesperado y tomándose la cabeza.

―¡Tampoco los llame así, señor Scamander! ―le ordenó a viva voz, abriendo los ojos con indignación―. Ante todo merecen su respeto.

―¡No me malinterprete, por favor! ―pidió encarecidamente. Se refregó los ojos y se puso de pie dándole la espalda―. Son mis hijos, yo los amo pero…

―Puede que los ame, pero no lo demuestra de esta forma… Si quiere ayudarlos de alguna manera, debe ir a casa con su esposa y cuidar de ellos, amarlos ―instó la sabia mujer―. Están vivos, respiran, tienen un corazón, son seres simétricos como todos los humanos y probablemente mágicos… ¿Ahora resulta que un simple retraso, que podrían hacer desaparecer con mucho esfuerzo, va a echarlos atrás? ¡Por favor, Rolf, eres un muchacho inteligente!

―Luna no me habla, Minerva. Está muy resentida, me echa la culpa y no evito sentirme culpable por cómo demuestran ser los niños… ―dijo tristemente Rolf, estirándose su cabello castaño hacia atrás―. Realmente, ¿cree usted que mejorarán?

―Si estuviera en mis manos, los ayudaría, Scamander, pero no sé qué se puede hacer… Al fin y al cabo, son dos gemelos preciosos y son perfectos por donde se los mire. No sé si mejorarán, pero es más importante que se sientan queridos que otra cosa. ―La mujer tomó su vaso en una mano y con la otra sacó su varita, realizó un movimiento y el vidrio se transformó lentamente en un pequeño jarrón, el whiskey se hizo agua y de allí crecieron flores de colores―. Les gustarán a Luna e incluso a Lorcan y Lysander. A los niños les gustan las transformaciones y los colores…

―Tiene razón, profesora McGonagall ―mencionó quedamente mientras reflexionaba sobre sus pequeños bebés gemelos, que solían prestar mucha atención a las cosas brillantes como lo haría cualquier otro niño―. No son perfectos, pero son mis hijos…

―Exacto ―musitó ella mirándolo a los ojos. Rolf parecía tranquilo ahora y le devolvía una mirada pura y convencida.

―Es sólo un mal menor, un contratiempo ―aseguró.

―Mejorarán ―sentenció con una sonrisa.

* * *

**No está expresada objetivamente mi manera de pensar sobre el tema, ni tampoco la manera de reaccionar de Luna es la que creo que tendría un personaje como ella, esto es sólo una mini-ficción que quería compartir porque estoy subiendo de a poco todo lo que escribí y que anda perdido por otra web potterica.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
